


You're My Beautiful Flower

by eyesofjihoon (taesquared)



Series: 너와 나눈 모든 계절이 소중해 (all of the seasons we shared are so precious) [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Miss Kang Daniel, I Miss NielWink, M/M, Quick oneshot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquared/pseuds/eyesofjihoon
Summary: Monday blues aren't really a thing when Jihoon has the most beautiful boy in the universe by his side.





	You're My Beautiful Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1403513/you-re-my-beautiful-flower

Jihoon opened his eyes and blinked to adjust to the darkness.

_It’s still dark?_

He reached for his phone on the nightstand and winced when he turned it on and the glare momentarily blinded him.

 _4:22._ He hadn’t even slept for two hours.

Jihoon sighed and placed it back. He had gone to bed late after staying up to finish an essay, and it was Monday, meaning he normally would have woken up at 7:15, but now he was going to feel tired no matter what.

College couldn't end soon enough.

Pushing his anxiety aside, he let his tired gaze fall on his sleeping boyfriend.

Daniel slept on his side to face the younger, his arms crossed delicately in front, his hands splayed gently next to his serene and handsome face. His lips were slightly parted, soft and plush. His breathing was even and his lashes fanned prettily over his eyes.

 _My very own Sleeping Beauty._ Jihoon was truly blessed.

Daniel's hair was getting longer. He had fallen into the habit of threading his fingers through his bangs and pulling them up over his forehead, but a few pesky strands would always escape and flutter back down. Jihoon could already imagine he would start wearing bandannas to sleep just to keep his hair out of his face.

He scooted closer, and gently brushed the stray strands off to the side before resting his palm along Daniel's crown. _What are you dreaming about,_ he wondered, and began to lightly rub tiny circles into Daniel's scalp.

Daniel stirred with a mewl, and Jihoon froze. He slowly lifted his hand. _Is he awake?_

Daniel then giggled, but his eyes remained closed. He squirmed in his sleep with a foolish smile on his face— _"Come back,"_ he mumbled—and Jihoon could feel his heart burst at the sight.

Daniel wriggled some more, spreading his long limbs in all directions, and Jihoon used that opportunity to snuggle into his arms, which his unconscious boyfriend happily closed, wrapping the younger into a protective hug as he wandered through dreamland.

_"Gotcha."_

Jihoon grinned, now feeling stupidly gushy all over.

_Got me, indeed._

Jihoon let out a quiet yawn, sighing as he sank into Daniel's warmth. He burrowed closer, taking in the faint alluring scent of soap mixed with Daniel's spice-infused cologne. To him, it was the familiar scent of home.

He leaned in to kiss the space right under Daniel's jaw.

_It’s ridiculous how much I love you._

And with an earnest wish to see Daniel in his dreams, Jihoon closed his eyes, and within seconds, he fell asleep again.

 

***

 

When he woke up, he felt a tickling sensation on his palm and twitched. He groaned and wondered with annoyance as to why he hadn't woken up to his alarm.

_Did I get even four hours of sleep?_

He felt the tickling again and whined, blindly clasping his hand to catch the offending finger when he heard the telltale low and squeaky laughter.

"Kang Daniel," he growled, running a hand down his face.

Daniel laughed again, clutching onto Jihoon's palm.

"Good morning, my love," he said, bringing Jihoon's fingers up to his lips and pressing butterfly kisses to each knuckle.

Jihoon tried to reclaim his hand when he was suddenly rolled over to lie on his back with a heavy man-puppy pressing him flat to the bed. Daniel adjusted to lay parallel to Jihoon and pressed his cheek against Jihoon's chest.

 _"Ugh._ What time is it?"

He tried to reach for his phone, but Daniel’s weight prevented him from moving.

"Come and eat breakfast," he whined, wrapping his arms around Jihoon's waist.

"It's so early," Jihoon grunted. He heaved his hips up in a futile attempt to lift Daniel off.

"Get off before I kick you."

Daniel let up with a chuckle and Jihoon groaned as he sat up. His back was already sore—probably from hunching over his desk last night for four hours—and he raised his arms high in a stretch. Through narrowed eyes, he blankly stared at his boyfriend who was looking far too happy on a Monday morning.

"What."

"Nothing," Daniel snickered, but Jihoon could see the way his eyes blatantly trailed from his ruffled sleeveless shirt down to his bare thighs and bright red underwear.

"Ugh." Jihoon tossed back the blanket and lazily traipsed to the bathroom, not even bothering to put on pants. He glared at the sleep-deprived gremlin in the mirror and scowled at its messy hair and darkened eye bags.

_Begone, thot._

When he finished his business and put on some socially presentable clothes, he padded out to the dining area where Daniel was idly reading on his phone with a cup of coffee in his hand. In front of him, a large plate of croissants sat in the center with jam, cream cheese, and other assorted fruits decoratively displayed around it—a far cry from their normal morning setup of mere napkins and placemats.

"Oh."

Daniel looked up.

“Did I miss something,” Jihoon asked, plopping into the seat next to Daniel’s. “Did you make these?”

"If by 'make', you mean 'buy a ready-made from the store and follow the instructions', then sure."

Jihoon took a croissant and bit into it. It was warm. Flaky. Just the right amount of buttery.

“How are they?”

Jihoon wolfed down the rest and grabbed a second one. Daniel chuckled.

"You just felt like making croissants?", he mumbled as he chewed.

"Well I figured since I get a day off, I may as well make your life a little easier by making you an actual breakfast."

Right. Jihoon had forgotten about that.

He smiled, grateful. “Thank you.”

Daniel grabbed a banana.

“How late did you stay up last night?”

“I think I finished at around 2:30,” Jihoon tried to recall. “And then I woke up at around 4:00, which was just…fantastic.”

“You poor baby. Hang in there,” Daniel empathized. “You’re almost done. Just a few more weeks and you’ll be free.”

Jihoon nodded with a sigh and reached for his third croissant.

"Aren't you going to have some," he asked, gesturing to the many croissants still on the plate.

“I made them for you, sweetie.”

Jihoon pouted. “Why are you making me fat? Have some,” he insisted, pushing the plate towards the elder.

“I have a banana!”

Jihoon huffed. Fair enough.

"Besides, I feel full just by watching you eat."

"Ick," Jihoon grimaced, having heard the line too many times before. “Miss me with that cheese, I’m lactose intolerant.”

Daniel giggled.

“Hey, what do you want to do for your birthday?”

Jihoon paused.

_Oh._

“You forgot?” Daniel scoffed, disbelieving.

“Well when you’re dying, you tend to lose track of time,” Jihoon retorted. He re-counted the days. “Oh, it’s on a school day. _Wonderful._ ”

“We could go out to dinner,” Daniel suggested. “There’s a new Japanese restaurant that opened last week. Do you want to try it out?”

“Don’t we have to dress nicely for that? It looked expensive.” Jihoon vaguely remembered the establishment being rather high-class when they drove past it last week. _Too high class for my poor ass._

“Yeah, I think so. But I wouldn’t mind paying. It’s your special day.”

As sweet as it was, Jihoon contemplated the likelihood of him wearing a tuxedo in 90-degree weather for over-priced, tiny-portioned food.

“Is it okay if we just…get delivery?”

Daniel chortled. “Darling, it’s _your_ birthday. Whatever you want, I will be perfectly okay with it.”

“Then let’s eat in,” Jihoon decided. “I’d rather watch Netflix and cuddle you at home anyway.”

“Oh.” The look on Daniel’s face was one of obvious mischief. “Now _that’s_ a very convincing proposition, Park _-ssi_. I strongly approve.”

Jihoon kicked him under the table.

“Pervert.”

Daniel heartily laughed.

Jihoon quickly checked the time and bolted up in his seat.

" _Ah, shoot._ I should go." If he missed the bus, he’d be late. He popped a strawberry into his mouth and quickly gathered his things. After a cursory check, he laughed when he saw Daniel’s dejected state.

"Oh my God, babe, go back to sleep. Enjoy your day off."

He leaned in and kissed the space between Daniel's eyebrows. He then pressed their foreheads together and kissed his nose and lips. He was about to pull away when Daniel tugged on his arm, unsatisfied, and kissed him again, this time longer and deeper, the lingering taste of banana on his lips.

Jihoon softly moaned when they parted and was unprepared when Daniel flashed the most brilliant smile.

"Have a good day, my love,” he said in that delightfully decadent voice. “Text me when you're done and I'll come pick you up."

Jihoon smiled as he headed to the door. He slipped on his shoes and sprang up, making sure he had everything once again. He spread his arms wide and Daniel sank into the embrace, burying his face into Jihoon’s neck.

"Bye," Daniel mumbled.

Jihoon rubbed the back of Daniel's head with a chuckle.

"Don't be too bored without me."

"I'll try." Daniel broke away with a pout, reaching to hold open the door.

"I love you."

Jihoon turned with a smile.

"I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> \- The day Daniel releases his debut details, you will find me dead in a ditch. I miss him so much. Does anyone else hope he'll show up at Jihoon's birthday fanmeet?
> 
> \- Follow me on Twitter @ eyesofjihoon and talk to me here! >> ask.fm/taesquared


End file.
